In a blade putter today the shaft usually connects to one end of the blade. To make such putters face-balanced, the shaft has a longer straight upper section and angled lower section connecting the end of the putter head. Usually the straight upper portion of the shaft of such a putter is aimed somewhere central of the putter head, often a central place on the putter face. This is called a face-balanced putter, and such balance will reduce the likelihood of a pushed or pulled putt roll.
Another characteristic of a putter which may affect the roll of the ball is the position of the center of gravity of the head. Putters today are often formed with flanges extending rearward from the lower end of the face. These putters have a lowered center of gravity of the head because of the lower flange. We have recognized that this distribution of weight has caused the ball to "hop" and not make a true roll from the point of impact. This initial hop affects the roll of the ball in two ways: by having the hop, the ball actually leaves the ground for an initial unpredictable distance so that the length of the putt cannot be accurately predicted. In addition, the direction of the roll may be affected by the incline of the green at the point where the ball lands from its initial hop.